


Welcome To The World

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Michael, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Calum, Omega Luke, Prejudice, Top Ashton, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 3019, all humans have evolved to have a secondary gender also called a dynamic. There are three, alpha, beta, and omega. </p><p>Alphas are the the strongest and are usually well off as most of them are in the upper-class.</p><p>Betas are second in command, they make up a majority of the population and are usually middle-class. </p><p>Omegas are the weakest, they are the breeders of the world. They are in whatever class the beta or alpha who owns them is in. </p><p>Recently, the government has decided that until they are 18, omegas are not allowed to leave their home. </p><p>Our story starts with two young omegas who have just come of age…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Biology

This is the biology for this AU:

Heats:  
They last for about a week and come every two months. Omegas will become extremely warm and horny during heats. They still have control over their mind and body during the heat but they desperately crave to be knotted. Omegas leak mass amounts of slick during heats. 

Ruts:   
Ruts happen every month for one 48 hour period. During this time alphas crave to touch their mate and to pleasure and take care of them. Alphas bodies will raise in temperature slightly. 

Pregnancy: All omegas and beta females can get pregnant. Betas can only carry one baby at a time but omegas can carry multiple. Everything with pregnancy is the same as normal pregnancies except that symptoms start a week after the baby was conceived. 

Omega Females:  
Average Height (age 18+): 5'2  
Average Weight (age 18+): 110-120 Ibs.  
Average Life Span: 80 years

Omega Males:   
Average Height (age 18+): 5'4  
Average Weight (age 18+): 115-125 Ibs.  
Average Life Span: 78 years

Beta Females:   
Average Height (age 18+): 5'5  
Average Weight (age 18+): 130-140 Ibs.  
Average Life Span: 78 years

Beta Males:  
Average Height (age 18+): 5'7  
Average Weight (age 18+): 130-150 Ibs.   
Average Life Span: 85 years 

Alpha Females:   
Average Height (age 18+): 5'11  
Average Weight (age 18+): 130-170 Ibs.  
Average Life Span: 75 years

Alpha Males:   
Average Height (age 18+): 6'1  
Average Weight (age 18+): 150-185 Ibs.  
Average Life Span: 77 years

Mating: Mates must first have sexual intercourse and then bite each other on the left side where their neck meets their shoulder. They then will be able to sense each other's emotions, feel each other's pain, and feel each other's heartbeats.


	2. backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little background info on Calum and Luke. Michael and Ashton's will come throughout the story.

The Hoods were a well off family. David Hood was an Alpha and the Dean at a very prestigious university. Joy Hood was a Beta who owned a chain of successful restaurants. Mali Koa Hood was a Beta and was the manager of one of her mother's restaurants located in Manchester. Calum Hood was an Omega who was had turned 18 in January (it now being July) but his parents wanted to keep him at home a little longer before sending him to the Omega adoption centre in Brisbane. David and Joy both knew they could've sent him out into the world right away but they wanted to prepare their baby more for what he would experience once he was sent away. 

The Hemmings were also a well off family. Andrew Hemmings was a Beta who managed a 4 star hotel. Liz Hemmings was an Alpha and was the CEO of an Omega product company. Ben Hemmings was an Alpha who was fighting for Omega rights in developing countries. Jack Hemmings was a Beta who was working to get a PhD in psychology. Luke Hemmings was an Omega who was freshly 18. His parents had prepared him well for the outside world and were ready to send him off to the Omega adoption centre in Brisbane. 

Both boys were put on the same plane from Sydney to Brisbane and were taken to the same centre. Upon their meeting, they instantly clicked and hoped whatever was ahead of them they could go through together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
